Ficlet Requests
by LadyLoserFace
Summary: Small collection of snippets about Sam, Dean and Tawny by request.
1. Chapter 1

_**:squee: My first drabble! Or drabbles! First is Tawny and Dean's first date, the second is their first sexual encounter. I know, I know, I said I'd do one, but both of these go with the story line and they were just plain fun to write. Bah hahahaha! Chronologically speaking, the first one takes place between 'Croatoan' and 'Hunted', and the second takes place between 'Everybody Loves a Clown' and 'Bloodlust', so the second one actually happens before the first. But whatever.**_

_**These are for it'ssamnotsammy. I hope you like them!  
**_

* * *

When Dean leaves to go get food, Tawny expects him to come back with a bucket of chicken or a pizza or a couple of burgers. So when he gets back with two paper bags, she fully expects them to be full of diner take-out, something greasy and heavy.

"Sit down," he tells her, and Tawny can see Dean's green eyes sparkling with mischief. She does as she's told and sits down at the table in the corner of the motel room. Tawny reaches for one of the bags he sets down, but he smacks her hand away.

"No peeking."

Tawny watches him curiously as he walks across the room and grabs his duffle, digging two candles out of it before ducking into the bathroom. She hears a clatter and when he walks out and turns off the light, he's holding two plastic cups. He methodically turns off every light in the room except for the one above the table, which is so cheap it's dim anyways.

"Dean, what're you doing?" Tawny asks quietly. When he doesn't answer her and puts the candles in the middle of the table before sliding a cup over to her, Tawny thinks that maybe they're doing a séance or some other ritual. He fishes out a box of matches from his pocket, lighting the candles before reaching into the bigger bag, and when he pulls out a plastic container of food and sets it down in front of her, the proverbial lightbulb goes on.

"Dean, is this – is this a _date_?" Tawny asks, a broad grin breaking out on her face. Dean glances at her before reaching back into the bag and shrugs. "Yeah, so? You have a problem with dates?" he asks, setting down a second container in front of him. He pulls out two smaller styrofoam containers and a smaller bag, setting down one container in front of her and the bag down in the middle by the candles. Tawny gently opens her container and grins to see that it's pasta. Nothing fancy, just chicken fettuccini alfredo, but the fact that it isn't greasy diner food makes Tawny's heart do this flip-flop thing deep in her chest. This feels… _special. _She watches as he tosses the empty bag on the floor, and she's suddenly curious as to what's in the other bag. He reaches into it and Tawny's smile widens when she sees that it's a cheap bottle of wine.

"They only had Arbor Mist," Dean says, looking at her apologetically. Tawny shakes her head, though, smiling at him. "'s perfect," she says softly, and he smiles back. Dean opens the bottle, obviously relieved that it's a twist-top and grabs her cup, pouring some in before filling his own cup. He sits and opens his own food. She watches as he takes a bite of pasta.

"Dean, what's all this," she gestures at the table "for?"

He looks up at her, sill chewing as his eyes go wide, looking around for a moment. "It's our anniversary. Three months," he says. Tawny feels something tug in her chest. "Oh," she says softly, feeling like she should have remembered. In her defense, though, Dean often forgot his own birthday, so she didn't really expect him to acknowledge an anniversary.

"I just heard somewhere that the first three months are always the hardest to get through, and with the whole virus thing and Sam almost –" he rambles but Tawny cuts him off.

"Like I said, Dean, 's perfect," she assures, reached across the table to lay her hand on his. He smiles softly before raising his fork at her. "Don't you dare expect me to start painting your toenails and let you give me facials or manicures or whatever," he says seriously, and Tawny can't help but laugh.

* * *

"Tawny don't you dare spray me with that – Tawny Lee!"

Tawny laughs loudly as she holds the hose up, sending the water in a high arc over the roof of the Impala and directly onto the top of Dean's head. She giggles when he lets out a sound of surprise and takes off around the trunk, trying to spray him and run from him at the same time. She almost makes it around to the other side of the car, but he slides across the hood and gracefully lands on his feet, grabbing her around the waist.

"Gotcha," he laughs. He tugs her into his chest, leaning down to press a wet kiss to her mouth. Dean's tongue has just dipped in when she feels his hand slip down her arm and the hose is suddenly tugged out of her grip. Tawny shrieks when he put his thumb over the flow of water, widening the spray and soaking her down completely. He chases her with the stream for a few more minutes, both of them laughing, and Tawny finally forfeits, holding one hand up in defeat as the other holds a stitch in her side. Dean walks over to the side of the garage and turns off the spigot before looking over at Tawny, who's now perched in the cab of an old Ford pick-up, her legs hanging off of the seat where the door used to be. He returns her soft smile as he walks over to her.

"You okay?" he asks softly, jerking his chin towards her side. Tawny nods. "Yeah. Just guess I'm not used to these kinds of work outs," she breathes. She leans into his touch when he reaches up and pushes a strand of wet hair behind her ear and when he leans down and kisses her again, she moans into his mouth. Their clothes are soon lying in a wet pile on the floorboards of the truck and they're sprawled across the warm bench seat as Dean sinks into her tight, wet heat. The stretch and burn are what push Tawny over the edge the first time and when Dean lets go and she feels him swell impossibly larger inside her and the first spurt of his release hits her inner walls, Tawny cries out as her muscles start to clench around him.

He doesn't pull away after, just hovers over her and kisses her lazily until his softened flash slides from her body. He rolls onto his side after that, grasping her hips and turning her onto her own side so her back is pressed against the back of the seat. They just lay there for a while, staring at each other in their combined post-orgasmic haze, not saying a word. Goosebumps break out across Dean's chest as Tawny trails her fingertips across it, and, if she could, Tawny would gladly stay right here forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tawny goes to the Crossroads Demon after Dean sells his soul for Sam and offers her a better deal. Now Dean has to face the same thing he did to Tawny. For Luna888.**_

* * *

"What did you do?" Dean demands as soon as Tawny steps out of her truck. She doesn't answer him, just closes the door and tried to brush past him to go back into the house, but he grabs her upper arm roughly, pulling her around to look at him.

"What did you _do_?" he demands again, louder this time, and his grip on her arm tightens but Tawny doesn't even flinch. "You went to see her, didn't you? _Didn't you?_"

"Yeah, Dean. I did," Tawny replies boldly, looking him straight in the eye. His eyes are a deep bottle green and Tawny can tell how angry he is just by that. His eyes have always been like a biological mood ring, betraying his emotions to those who know him best. This time, though, is the deepest they've ever been.

"God –_dammit_, Tawny! What the hell did you do?" he repeats again. Tawny narrows her glare, leaning in close. "I did what I had to do," she practically hisses at him, turning his own words against him. Dean's eyes widen and his jaw goes slack.

"Oh, God," he moans, letting go of her arm and falling back a step. "You sold your fucking _soul_, Tawny?"

"Yes, Dean. I did."

Suddenly, he's yelling again, tears threatening to fall down his stubbled cheeks. "You can't fucking _do that_, Tawny! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I love you and I refuse to lose you!" she yells back, throwing her bag down on the ground angrily. "I was thinking that if you love Sam enough to sell your soul for him, just for him to be alive, then you deserve to be alive _with_ him! I get it, Dean! I really do! I mean, I don't blame you for what you did – he's your fucking _brother_! But – God – I can't let him be alone! And I can't let you spend the rest of forever in Hell, either!"

Dean's eyes go wide, the tears finally spilling over, and he lowers his voice.

"How long?"

"Three months."

Dean turns away from Tawny, running a hand over his face and taking a shaky breath. Finally, he turns back around and starts pacing.

"I'm gonna get you outta this. I'm gonna take care'a you, 'cause I have to, 'cause –"

"No, Dean," Tawny says softly, her throat suddenly tight. She walks over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, and he stops and turns to look at her. "If you or Sam or daddy try to break this deal or go back to the Crossroads Demon, Sammy dies and the two of us go straight to Hell, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars."

Dean open and closes his mouth a few times, and Tawny would probably find it comical if she wasn't scared shitless at the moment. Finally, after a few futile attempts to speak, he tugs her into his chest and buries his face in her hair. "What am I supposed to do, Tawny? Tell me what to do…" he pleads quietly against her neck.

"Dean, just let me go. Promise me you'll keep fighting. Keep fighting for me, okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, I guess this is longer than a drabble. Oh well. It's been bouncing around in my head and when deb167 mentioned it, I had to write it. This may or may not make it into the actual storyline, but it happened. Keep that in mind. Plus, I wanted to get Sammy naked. **_

_**This is for all you Sammy-lovers!  
**_

* * *

The first time Tawny lets Sam fuck her is the morning after Dean dies. She's in the shower washing all of the blood and dirt and grit away when Sam stumbles in, mostly incoherent with grief. The moment he presses his lips against hers she lets herself give in to him. He doesn't even seem notice that she cries out Dean's name when she comes.

The second time, they're in the car on their way to town to pick up some groceries. Sam pulls the car off into a little copse of trees and she climbs into his lap, unable to do much more than whimper as her muscles seize tight around him and he spills his hot release inside of her, the scent of leather and gun oil and _Dean_ still lingering heavy on the air under the sweat and sex and Sam.

It happens twelve more times that week, eight times in her bed, three more in the Impala, and once against the back wall of Bobby's garage. Each time she tells herself that this is what Dean wanted, that he told Sammy to take care of his wheels and to take care of his girl. In a way, she's always been _their_ girl. They've all shared in everything else: blood, tears, pain, and so why not this, too?

The last time that Sam holds Tawny, she should have known it. Usually when he comes to her he's already hard and leaking, his lips slamming on hers in rough, biting kisses. So when she hears the light knock on her bedroom door and she opens it to see Sam standing there, she should have realized the difference immediately.

"Can I come in?" he asks softly. Tawny nods, gently closing the door once he's taken a step inside. For a man who had her bent over the hood of the car not three hours ago, he looks incredibly lost standing in the middle of her bedroom. "I'm sorry," he mutters once she has all of the locks turned shut, so quiet that she can hardly hear him. She turns, looking at him curiously.

"Sorry for what?" she asks. She walks over to him, slipping her hand into one of his own massive ones, pulling him over to sit on the edge of the bed. He hangs his head, the fringe of his bangs falling over his eyes. Tawny lifts a hand to his back, rubbing soft circles through the tattered old t-shirt he's wearing. "Sorry for what, Sammy?"

"For everything," he says, finally turning his eyes up to her. She almost gasps out loud at how beautiful they are, deep turquoise fading out to brownish-gold, more blue than green or hazel, the sadness in his voice also apparent in his eyes. Tawny feels her jaw start to go slack as he continues. "I'm sorry that I let Dean die."

Tawny watches as his eyes fill with tears and he tugs his bottom lip between his teeth, turning away just as the first one falls. "Oh, Sammy," Tawny breathes, her own tears starting to fall. She reaches up, cupping Sam's trembling chin with her palm as she leans up. He reluctantly turns his head and lets go of his lip a split-second before Tawny's mouth crashes onto his. He moans against her mouth, his tongue sliding wet across her bottom lip.

As soon as she opens her mouth to him and tastes the salt of his tears, it's like a dam bursts inside her and she can't get close enough to him fast enough. She lets the hand on his chin slide down, taking a fistful of his shirt to pull him to her. He goes willingly, twisting his torso until he can get a good grip on her hips. Tawny takes the hint when he pushes lightly at her hips, urging her back onto the bed. She breaks away for a moment and tugs her shirt over her head as she goes, tossing it over the edge of the bed, and she watches as Sam does the same.

Tawny lays back against the pillows, trailing her fingertips along Sam's collarbones as he moves over her, settling between her spread thighs, keeping most of his weight off of her with his forearms on either side of her head.

"Love you," he murmurs, the fingers of one hand playing in her hair. Tawny smiles up at him, not even flinching when one of his tears falls on her cheek to mingle with her own. She lets one hand slip around to cup the back of his neck, the other sliding down his chest to rest over his heart.

"I love you, too," she breathes, squeezing his neck slightly as he leans down. She reaches up, meeting him half way, her hips unconsciously rolling up to get as close to him as possible, and she can feel the hot, hard line of his erection press into her hip. He pulls away with a gasp, instantly repeating the motion with his own hips. It's Tawny's turn to gasp when his cock moves just right, slipping down to rub against her wet folds through three layers of cotton. The temperature climbs about twenty degrees and Tawny reaches down to shove at his sweats and boxer briefs. She manages to get them over the swell of his ass before he pushes himself up to kneel between her thighs, shoving them down to his knees. He slips the fingertips of his hand under the top of her panties, gently tugging at them. She raises her hips, then her legs, and lets him pull them off of her.

Sam drops back down, one arm holding up his weight like it was before, the other moving down her side. He grips her thigh, pulling her leg up to hook over his hip as he kicks his sweats and boxers off and over the foot of the bed. Tawny moans as the head of his cock brushes her wet entrance, reaching up to grasp the beck of his neck. Sam leans down to kiss her just as he rolls his hips, sliding into her in one smooth thrust. She can't help but think about how different Sam and Dean are, even in this aspect. Where Dean's cock is an inch or so shorter and thicker, especially around the head, Sam's is more long and slender, filling her up in a completely different way.

Sam stops once he hits the natural resistance of Tawny's inner walls, his eyes clenching shut. Tawny sweeps the fingers of one hand over his cheek, letting the other drift down his back until she gets to the soft skin above the swell of his ass.

"'s okay, Sam. Do it," she urges softly, and his eyes finally open, the blue-green depths watching her face intently as he slowly pushes all the way inside of her. Tawny watches as his lips part on a soft moan, the hand on his lower back sliding down to grasp the meat of his ass. The burn deep inside her sends a jolt of pleasurepain up her spine. Sam picks up a slow, agonizing pace, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. She draws his tongue into her mouth, suckling on it in time with his rolling hips. Tawny can feel the familiar tingle pooling in her belly and she reluctantly pulls away, her hand tangling in the hair at the back of his head.

"Faster, Sam… please," she practically begs, and when the speed of his thrusts picks up, Tawny's eyes drift up and she pushes her head back into the pillows, letting out a half-whine, half-moan. Her muscles clench tight, the pleasure flowing through her, Sam's lips and tongue and teeth running along the line of her throat. His pace doesn't falter as she rides the waves of pleasure, and with only a dozen more thrusts she's on the precipice again.

"Sam," she whimpers, her fingers tightening in his hair. He turns his face up to look at her, his eyes shining with tears, and suddenly Tawny feels a clench in her chest. "I love you so Goddamn much, Tawny," he whispers a split second before his thrusts turn erratic. Tawny feels him swell bruise-tight inside her, then his hot release filling her and she falls over the edge, crying out Sam's name as she milks him dry.

Sam collapses over her, his head pillowed on his shoulder, and it's just this side of suffocating, but she doesn't want him to move. Finally, after his breathing has slowed back to normal and his softened flesh has slid out of her, he rolls off of her. Tawny misses his warmth immediately, but he tugs her into his chest when he's on his side. Tawny tucks her head under his chin, kissing the soft skin just under his collarbone.

"I love you, too, Sammy," she whispers, and she closes her eyes and drifts off, unaware that the next morning he'll be gone and she won't see him for four months.


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is for nickiR0x, who requested this wonderful prompt. You are awesome, love. Seriously. If I could, I would give you Sam wrapped up in a bow and nothing else. That's a lovely thought, actually. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Dean knows he's not supposed to take Sam and Tawny anywhere when dad and Uncle Bobby are on a hunt. It's been a rule since the beginning, and he can't forget it because there are only three rules:

1. Keep the doors and windows locked and salted.

2. Do not leave the building.

3. Protect Sammy and Tawny at all costs.

Dean had been perfectly content to follow the rules, but that was until he got blindsided by the two fifteen-year-olds. See, Sam, no matter how much Dean loves the kid, is someone he can say no to. But Tawny? All Tawny has to do is look at him with those big brown eyes of hers and he'll go get her the fucking _moon_ if she asks for it. So when Sam comes out of the small second bedroom of the month-by-month house John's renting and asks Dean if he and Tawny can go down the street to see a movie, Dean knows that if he says no to Sam, Tawny'll come out here and he'll end up taking them. But at the same time, he just doesn't feel right blatantly breaking the rules.

"No," Dean says, turning back to the football game.

"But –" Sam starts, but Dean shoots him a look.

"We can't leave the house, Sammy. You know the rules."

Sam scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Since when have you ever worried about breaking the rules?" he shoots at Dean, and when Dean looks up at him he narrows his eyes in a silent challenge.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean says, but he _does _know what Sam's talking about. Two nights ago he snuck out when he thought Sam and Tawny were asleep, but they obviously weren't. Tammy Panabaker lives three blocks away and he picked her up at her house before going to the park. She'd called out his name as she came, but all he could see when he finally let go and gave in to the pleasure was a pair of big brown eyes.

The couch vibrating for a moment brings Dean out of his thoughts and he looks up at Sam, who kicks the corner of the couch again. "Sam, we're not going, end of discussion," Dean says, and Sam looks at him pointedly this time when he kicks the couch a third time.

"Stop it," Dean grinds out, looking back at the TV to see the game's gone into overtime. He hears Sam let out an annoyed huff before he stomps back down the hall. The door to the bedroom slams and Dean rolls his own eyes. He can practically hear them plotting, and he isn't surprised at all when he hears the bedroom door open again a few minutes later and hears lighter footsteps coming down the hall.

"How's the game?" Tawny asks, leaning against the back of the couch. He looks over to see she's bent forward with her weight on her forearms, her hair falling in messy curls over her slender shoulders. He has to swallow down a mysterious lump in his throat when he sees that she's wearing one of his undershirts.

"Helloooo," she looks over and says, waving her hand in front of his face. Dean clears his throat, nodding his head slightly. "It was good. Dallas kicked Miami's ass."

Dean watches as Tawny climbs over the back of the couch and settles cross-legged next to him, so close her knee is resting on his thigh. "I don't even know why Miami tries," she laughs, shaking her head. They sit in relative silence for a minute or so, watching an infomercial for a fancy blender. As if she was waiting for it, a commercial comes on and Tawny clears her throat.

"So," she starts, playing with the hem of the basketball shorts she obviously stole from Sam. "There's this movie that Sam and I really, _really _wanna see and –"

"Tawny, you know the rules. We can't leave the house," Dean says, although this time he's less stern than he was with Sam. He expects it when Tawny turns completely, kneeling into the seat cushion and putting her hands on his shoulder.

"I know the rules Dean! But our dads won't be back for another two days and Sam and I won't tell them! You don't have to pay for anything! We'll buy your ticket and whatever you want to eat and I'll do the dishes and wash your car and –"

"Okay, who are you meeting?"

Tawny blinks owlishly at Dean, surprise on her face. "Well," Tawny says, sitting back on her heels. "There's this guy that Sam knows from school and he asked if I could go to the movies with him, and Sammy likes his sister so…"

She looks down at her hands for a moment before glancing back up at Dean. "Please?" He sees her eyes start to get wide and her mouth starts to turn down so he looks back at the TV, trying his best to avoid looking at her. For all her innocence, Tawny is _really_ good at manipulating Dean into giving her what she wants. He almost expects her to drop it, so when she climbs into his lap, leaning in so her knees are trapping his hips, he jumps slightly. Then, as if the situation couldn't get any worse, he feels a significant twitch between his legs. Luckily Tawny leans back a bit, her rear resting just above his knees, her hands on his shoulders.

"Please, Dean?" she begs, and when she sticks out her lower lip, a fresh wave of blood shoots between his legs.

"Fine," he snaps, trying not to moan when she surges forward, her weight resting dangerously on his groin. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cheers in his ear, bouncing wonderfully every time she thanks him. He embraces her for a second before pushing her back a bit.

"Go get ready before I change my mind, shortstack."

He sighs with relief when she jumps gracefully from his lap and runs down the hall. He stands just in time to see her shove Sam unceremoniously from the room with his clothes in his arms.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam and Dean are sitting on the couch when Tawny finally comes out. Dean feels a stirring deep in his belly when he sees that she's in a pair of skin-tight jeans and a tank top hardly bigger than a bandana.

"Oh, thank God. You take so freaking long, Tawny," Sam breathes at Dean's side. Tawny rolls her eyes, smacking him lightly in the stomach with the back of her hand as he stands.

"Ow," he complains, looking at her reproachfully. She walks over to the door and tugs it open, walking out to the car. Sam follows, and Dean glances around the room, grabbing his favorite knife off of the coffee table. He tucks it into his pants before following both of the out into the cool night air. He sees both of them leaning against the hood, heads close together as they talk about something. Dean can't help but smile fondly at them as Tawny breaks out in a fit of giggles, leaning against Sam's shoulder with a hand over her mouth. They just look so _normal_, like they're a couple of regular kids going to the movies. Dean silently promises them that tonight will be a night of fun.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks nonchalantly, walking over to the driver's side. Sam shakes his head. "Nothin'." He pulls the door open, sliding over enough to unlock the passenger's door so the two of them can join him. The theater is only a few blocks away, so the ride is quick. Which, honestly, is a blessing because all Dean can concentrate on is Tawny's perfume. Dean pulls the car up, parking it across the street from the theater, and when he looks over to the box office, he sees a boy and girl standing there.

They all climb out, the girl waving immediately. Sam grins sheepishly and waves back before rounding on Dean. "Please, _please_ don't embarrass us tonight, okay Dean?" Sam pleads, and Dean rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

But he knows it's going to be hard to just sit by quietly when the first thing the guy does is wrap his arm around Tawny's shoulder and plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek. He's obviously an upperclassman, his football jacket from the Varsity team, and Dean feels something flip in his chest. His instinct is telling him to get Tawny as far away from this guy as possible, but he just chalks it up to his inability to trust people because of the life he lives.

"Here," Sam says, shoving a ticket into Dean's hand. He looks down at it, trying his best not to groan.

"_The Matrix_, really?" Dean gripes quietly, and Sam shoots him a look. "You promised," Sam hisses. Dean rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders, but nods anyways. Walking over to the door, Dean grabs the handle, ushering them all inside. They're the only ones there, which makes Dean feel a little better. If something does go down tonight, it won't be too hard to get Tawny and Sam the hell out. With the way Tawny's holding hands with that boy, though, Dean is almost tempted to make something up just so he doesn't have to see this kid practically groping _his_ Tawny.

"Hey, Dean," Tawny suddenly says, turning to look at him. "You want anything?" He shakes his head, watching closely as the kid drops Tawny's hand. He looks at her expectantly and Tawny seems to catch on, reaching into her pocket. She pulls out a few bills and Dean feels that burning flip in his chest again. He wasn't exactly boyfriend material himself, but Dean knew that you never make the girl pay. This guy was a bona fide douche.

Dean's glad when they finally get into the theater and the lights go out. He's sitting in the very back row, Sam, Tawny and their dates in the middle. Dean kind of blanks out during the opening credits of the movie, his thoughts wandering to various topics. About half way through, he looks down at Tawny to see that she's pressed against the jock's side and when the screen flashes brightly, illuminating the theater, Dean can see that they're making out. He feels a hard twist in his chest, and he squeezes the armrests in an attempt to keep from climbing over the seats and ripping that prick off of her. Dean forces himself to look away, mentally disassembling and reassembling every gun he has in the trunk of the Impala. He's about halfway through when the credits roll and the lights come back on, and thankfully he's loosened his death grip on the armrests.

They make it back outside, Dean wishing that the others would move a bit faster. Dean heads straight for his car, digging the keys out of his jacket pocket as he crosses the street. He turns when his hand is wrapped around the doorhandle, turning his head to see Sam and Tawny still standing by the doors of the theater, a few feet apart. Sam gives the girl a kiss on the cheek and turns to Tawny, who says something to him before turning back to the jock. Dean yanks the door open and climbs into the car, unable to stand the sight of them anymore. He wonders why he suddenly feels so protective, and snapshots of Tawny growing up flash through his mind. He's content to think that his job has always been to take care of her and Sam, so that's why he feels this way.

Dean breaks away from his thoughts when he hears the other door open and Sam slides in. "Where's Tawny?" Dean asks. "Oh, she's just sayin' goodbye to –"

Sam glances over Dean's shoulder for a moment, and Dean's stomach drops when he sees Sam's eyes go wide and his face pales. Dean turns quickly, seeing that Tawny and her date are gone, along with the jock's sister.

"Stay here," Dean manages to say before he bolts out of the car. He walks briskly up to the theater where they were just standing, looking around for any sign of them. He's about to call Tawny's name when he hears her scream. He takes off at a run around the building, spotting them in the mostly empty parking lot immediately. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees that the jock has Tawny pressed up against the side of his truck, one hand fisted tightly in her hair, the other trying to pull her shirt up and off.

"Oh, c'mon, sweetheart. You know you want it," he drawls, and Tawny paws at his chest, trying to push him away. "No, I don't," she says, and Dean can hear the tears in her voice. "Get off me, Steven. Please."

But Steven ignores her, pulling his hand out of her shirt and grabbing her wrists as he slams his mouth against hers. Tawny's eyes widen when she looks over and obviously spots Dean. He strides over to the truck, grabbing the collar of Steven's jacket and pulling him roughly off of Tawny. He sees red as he jerks him back, spinning as his death-grip remains. Steven loses his footing and Dean lets go, letting him fall to the ground hard.

"Get the _fuck_ away from her," Dean growls, and he plants a kick just under the guys ribs. He's about to kick him again when he feels Tawny's hand on his shoulder. He turns, his heart jumping up into his throat when he sees her tearstained face. "Let's go, Dean," she whispers. He nods, grabbing her hand. As soon as he turns he feels something solid collide with his jaw and he sees stars for a moment before he realizes that it was Steven's fist.

"C'mon, asshole," Steven challenges, crowding into Dean's space. Dean shakes his head softly, pushing him away. "You don't wanna do this," Dean says, but Steven shoves him back and reaches around for Tawny, and before he even thinks about what he's doing, Dean punches him in the face, the crunch of his nose breaking loud in the silent parking lot. Steven falls to the ground, one hand holding him up, the other cupped over his face. Dean's glad to see there's a steady flow of blood seeping through his fingers.

Steven tries to stand but Dean leans down, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down. "Get up, and I'll break something else. You even look at my girl again, and I'll fuckin' _kill_ you. Got it, shitstain?" Dean growls. Steven's eyes widen and he starts to say something, but Dean ignores him, turning to put an arm around Tawny's shoulders. He tugs her into his chest, pressing a few soft kisses against her forehead as he leads her back to the car. Sam climbs out as soon as he sees how upset Tawny is, jogging around the hood to grab Tawny. She melts into his chest, crying softly as he wraps his arms around her. "What happened?" he asks quietly, one hand petting over Tawny's hair. Dean shakes his head before jerking his chin towards the car. "Let's get her back to the house, 'kay? I'll fill ya in later."

Dean floors it back to the house. Tawny stays pressed to Sam's side, her face buried in his neck, but she reaches out for Dean. He wraps his fingers loosely around her wrist, his thumb absently brushing the back of her hand. Once Dean pulls into the driveway Sam opens his door, practically carrying Tawny back into the house. Once they're inside, Dean lays down a salt line as Sam leads Tawny over to the couch. When he's done, Dean joins them, watching closely how Sam pulls off her shoes before letting Tawny curl into his chest again. Dean shrugs off his jacket and tosses it on the coffee table before sinking down on her other side, gently rubbing soft circles on her back. He knows that he should be scolding her right now. It was stupid of her to go off by herself. If Dean hadn't shown up when he did…

He can't bring himself to finish that thought. After a few minutes Tawny's shoulders still and her breathing evens out and Dean knows she's fallen asleep. Sam looks over at Dean, silently asking him to take her, so Dean stands.

"I'll take her to bed," Dean offers quietly, and Sam nods. Dean can't help but smile when Sam presses a kiss to Tawny's head. The kid really does care about her. He bends and scoops Tawny up, one hand under her knees, the other under her back. He feels a warmth seep through his chest when she wraps her arms around his neck and her face turns to rest on his shoulder. He can feel her breathing against the skin under his jaw as he gently carries her down the hall. He nudges the door to the bedroom she's staying in open, carrying her over to the bed in the corner. He lays her down, bending to kiss her forehead and brush her bangs back.

"You should get changed, sweetheart," he murmurs against the skin there, but Tawny only hums in her sleep. Dean knows that sleeping in jeans isn't exactly comfortable, and he's done this a thousand times, but he can't stop his hands from shaking as he reaches down and tugs her jeans open. Tawny lifts her hips slightly as he pulls them off, and she mumbles something that he doesn't quite catch. His heart is beating hard behind his ribs as he folds the jeans and lays them on the dresser before walking back over to the bed. He pulls the blankets up and kisses her forehead again, but this time when he pulls away she reaches up, grabbing his wrist.

"Stay," she asks, her eyes heavy and tired and Dean can see fresh tears in her eyes. He nods once, just a jerk of his chin, before he kicks off his shoes and starts to climb into the bed, but Tawny's hand on his hip stops him. "Jeans," she mutters sleepily, and Dean has to think of naked old women for a moment. He somehow manages to get his own jeans off, now clad only in a t-shirt and boxer briefs. He climbs into the bed and Tawny immediately snuggles up to his chest, her arm sliding around his waist and her leg sliding over to rest between his own. "Sleep," she murmurs softly, and Dean does because he just can't tell her no.


End file.
